


Mecha

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [37]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Obsession, Off-screen Relationship(s), Stalking, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...something else, something different, something that transcended what it meant to be a woman in her world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mecha

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Alison/Rachel - picky.

Rachel had long considered herself non-human.  Certainly not inhumane, or God forbid _sub_ human, but something else, something different, something that transcended what it meant to be woman in her world.

She considered her skin to be sacred, her body untouched ground, untapped earth, and whoever touched the softness of her lips or the silk of her hair had to be considered even with Rachel’s opinion of herself.  It wasn’t something seen with the naked eye, or with a passing glance, but Rachel _knew_.

Daniel and Paul worked, sure.  Their hard bodies and perfect smiles, their neat hair, their muscles and bones jumping under smooth skin.  Sarah was good but too different, a blur of animal-strength, a being so organic Rachel wanted to sift Sarah through her fingers like water.

But when Rachel finally saw Alison, in the flesh, in the real world, she knew she’d met her equal.

“Perfection,” Rachel said, sitting comfortably in her car a block from Alison’s house, spying the woman through the fences and trees.  Alison Hendrix, same age as Rachel of course, same _everything_ as Rachel, including the crispness in her posture, the edge to her smile, the grace in the way she held herself.  Stiff arms, stiff walk.  Calculated movements.

More well-oiled machine than woman.

“Yes, you’ll do nicely, Miss Hendrix,” Rachel said, shifting her car into drive.


End file.
